


Papyrus x Punkrock!reader

by Xxstargazer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Im out of tag ideas, No Smut, POV Papyrus, POV Second Person, Papyrus x Reader - Freeform, Punkrock reader, Sans - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Two Shot, Undyne - Freeform, Videogames, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxstargazer/pseuds/Xxstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When papyrus has his sights set on you, you're not to sure how to feel about a relationship with the skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let him down easy

"PREPARE TO GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU!" "IN YOUR DREAMS UNDYNE!!!"

You and Undyne were currently in a battle to the death in super smash brothers. You violently started smashing buttons on your Wii remote, in a failed attempt to kick Undyne off the side of the sky arena. "DAMMIT!" you yelled as you fell down into oblivion for the 4th time today. 

As soon as you got back up, you snuck behind Undyne's character as fast as you could and kicked her right in the back. But unfortunately, she was able to jump before she fell off the edge. "Ughh-" "HA!!" she yelled. And just as you thought things couldn't get any worse, you saw it. The glowing magic item. "...uNDYNE DON'T YOU DARE THAT IS MINE!!" "I DON'T THINK SO PUNK!!" you were gonna get that item! You were.....you were!

Determined

The two of you continued to yell at each other until finally!

Undyne got the item

Dammit.

"HAAA! I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET IT!!" "I know I heard you the first time." Pretty soon after who knows how many rounds. You lost the mach again. "How are you so good at this?!" "I'm a royal guard baby!! I can beat anyone at a game like this!"

"I'D BET YOU CAN'T BEAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" papyrus intervened. The skeleton has invited both you and undyne over for a "great (but slightly less great then the great papyrus) Saturday play date" is what he called it. "Papyrus no she'll kick your boney ass to oblivion." "hush hush human, you just don't want to admit that I'm better at this game then you'll ever be!" "Pfft-" you went into the gaming drawer and grabbed another remote. "Whatever pappy, here, let's do a threeplayer match." (a threeway  
(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm sorry I just had to say that I'll just...go now...) 

"YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!" "Yeah I probably am..." "NEVER NYEH HEH HEH!" You all started violently button smashing again. Yelling and screaming also. You had been thrown out of the round a long time ago. But papyrus was doing surprisingly well. Undyne was still winning, but he lasted longer than you did. "C'mon papyrus just give it up! You'll NEVER beat your superior!!!" And before you knew it, Papyrus was out. And Undyne won, again. "NOOO HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED SO EASILY?!" "its okay papyrus we'll get through this together." You comforted. Papyrus suddenly hugged you, whimpering like he was on the verge of crying. "Papyrus please don't cry." You commanded. 

As Undyne was still yelling, and papyrus was still in his emotional state of defeat, you heard a click come from the second story. It was Sans. He looked out on the scene before him confused. "What exactly is happening?" The older skeleton brother asked. "Undyne just-" "I BEAT BOTH OF THESE WIMPS AT SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" "...yeah that." "Oh, well, I'm going to Grillbys. Wanna join?" When the monsters came to the surface, Grillby started a new dinner. It was just as popular as it was in the undergrounds too. And Sans was still the life of the party there. "Sure why not. I can go for some defeat-fries." You admitted. Undyne and papyrus agreed as well, and you were off.

~X~

You sat at the counter next to Sans. Undyne and papyrus were talking about who knows what, and you sat there semi-awkwardly with your plate of fries. "So uh, _(y/n)_." Sans started. You looked over at him. "Yeah, what is it?" "You know, Papyrus can't seem to shut up about ya." "What do you mean?" You asked, interested in what he meant. "He always has something to say about how great you are. You make him really happy." You gave him a confused look. Why was he telling you all of this? "He's intrigued by the way you look too. He admires that you stand out." "Okay okay, what are you trying to say?" You asked impatiently. "If you really want to know, hes got his sights set on ya." Sans said winking. You were pretty shocked. Sure, papyrus was sweet, caring, gentle, and a really nice friend. But, anything more than a friend was hard to imagine. You must have zoned out thinking about it, Sans was there to bring you back to earth. "Hey, kiddo. You okay?" "Oh..right, sorry I'm fine just...shocked." "Thought you would be." You looked over in Papyrus' direction. You sighed. "Listen, just let him down easy. I can tell just by looking at you that he's not exactly your, uh, type." You and Sans weren't really good friends yet. You were more of acquaintances. That's most likely why he had to 'judge just by looking at you.' "Okay..." You agreed. Though you weren't exactly sure what you wanted to do. Maybe you could harbor a relationship. Opposites do attract, right?

~X~

After the trip to Grillbys, you all went back to the brothers' house and said your goodbyes. Undyne left waving as she exited the house. But you stayed for a little while longer. With your new found information, you planed to stay longer and see what would happen. You were currently sprawled across the couch looking at your hands as you spun a ring that was around your finger. "Human," you looked up to meet eyes- or, eye sockets with papyrus. "Its getting pretty late don't you think you should be going?" "Well, if you want me to leave so badly then I will." You teased. "No no, its just been a long day. I thought you would have left by now." "Eh, better here than at home. Its more fun to be around you." Papyrus stared at you for a moment before shaking his head and looking away. "_(y/n)_." This was it, he has gonna admit. You just knew it! He never used your name lightly. "Allow me to explain some complex feelings." He froze a bit. So you coaxed him out of it. "Such as?" "The joy of finding someone as unique as you! And being able to spend time together. I just ugh- ILIKEYOUMORETHANAFRIEND." He spoke very quickly. Though you had already known, hearing it from him caused a red tint to color your face. 

It went dead silent. And it was awkward. You didn't know what to say and neither did papyrus. But eventually, papyrus spoke up again. "So, since your here, would you like to spend the night with me?" "Woah woah." You interrupted sitting up. Poor papyrus didn't know the suggestive meaning of that sentence. He just saw it as an invitation to a sleep over. "What?" He asked. You weren't about to explain this to him. Sans could do it if he wanted to. "Nothing, but yeah, okay." At that, you heard the door to Sans' room open again. He just looked down at the two of you. It went quiet again and sans just kept staring wide-eyed with his face set to stunned. "Sans, it's not what you're thinking. I'll be sleeping on the coach." "Ah, okay." He said before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Papyrus still looked confused as to what was so wrong about what he said. "What did I say?" "Um, uh." You stuttered. Sans walked in again, a bottle of ketchup in his hand. "Papyrus, come here." Papyrus leaned down and sans whispered something to him. You couldn't help but giggle at the expression papyrus made. "NO!" he yelled. "THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" "I know I know papyrus its okay." An Orange hue rushed to his cheek bones. "I will gladly sleep on the couch." "OK, human. then, I'll see you in the morning!" Papyrus announced before walking off to his room. Leaving you and Sans alone. 

"I thought you were gonna let him down easy." "Well, he didn't really ask me out he just-" papyrus opened up his bedroom door. "Oh! I forgot to ask. Dose this make you my datefriend?" He asked. You looked over at Sans. He just gave you a blank look, his one eye starting to gradually glow. He really cared about his brother, and didn't want to see a human break his nonexistant heart. "I-...I'll have an answer to that on the morning." "...OK THEN! I SHALL EAGERLY WAIT FOR YOUR RESPONSE!" He announced before shutting the door. you looked at sans again, closing your eyes and sighing. Running your fingers through your bright _(unnatural hair color)_ hair. "Well you got till morning. Better start bone-ifing some answers." You rolled your eyes as sans walked off to his room. 

You lay down on the couch, thinking about how you could say it. And thinking about, what to say. You looked at his room door. He was such a dork! But he really was adorable, even if he was a skeleton. Guess...maybe you wouldn't have to let him down easy?


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next morning before any of the other brothers. You got up and began wondering around the kitchen. You were trying to entertain yourself without waking anyone else up. but not too long later, you heard a door creek open, and fast feet tread down the starts. it must be papyrus, you aren't even sure if Sans can even move like that. "oh hello human!" Papyrus greeted as he walked into the kitchen. you just smiled at him, not sure what else to do, your mind went blank in that moment. you were preparing yourself for the question he would ask sooner or later. you must have zoned out a little too much, because The tile floors in his kitchen were slick and you were still wearing socks from the previous day. So as you watched papyrus walk by you, you lost your footing and slipped. Falling onto the hard tile floor with the grace of an elephant. Papyrus gasped and had tried to catch you to break your fall, but that only resulted in him falling on top of you in an awkward position. He was straddling your waist, and had his hands right at your ear level as if he had just pinned you down.

Papyrus' thoughts were running at a million miles an hour. The two of you just kept starring at each other, creating an even more awkward bubble around you. 'kiss her!' 'but wait, I don't have lips' 'I should probably get off of her' 'but I don't want too.' His thoughts were driving him crazy, but he decided to listen to the first voice in his head. Papyrus began to lean in a little bit before lazy foot steps were heard coming down the steps. The two of you reacted as if it was an instinct. you both shot up to your feet and run to different corners of the kitchen. You stuck your head in the pantry, and Papyrus went tho the fridge knocking over a cup that was on the counter in the process. You felt something tickling your arm, so you looked over to see a pesky bra and undershirt straps hanging over your arm. 'Well this doesn't look suspicious' you thought. (You had been in only a spaghetti-strap undershirt as well for more comfort as you slept) You tried to adjust the straps quickly, but you weren't fast enough. Your hand froze in its place and the pantry door slammed shut on its own. (the door was see through so your "slick" move wasn't hidden) You tried to conceal your laughter by biting your bottom lip as Sans looked at you. He had used his magic to stop your movement. Leaning down to pick up the cup that had fallen on the floor as well. He looked at it and back at you with that grin looking more as like a smirk. "Come on you guys, you aren't foolin' any one. I may be a skeleton but Im not a numskull." Sans let go of you and put the cup back on the counter. you continued your motion of slipping the straps back where they belong. "If you're gonna try to get frisky while someone else is in the house learn how to stop blushing, and get rid of the evidence." He said referring to the cup on the floor and your fallen straps. "SANS ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Papyrus yelled at his brother. "Yeah yeah, whatever." 

You started laughing a bit. "See, she's laughing Papyrus. You were obviously up to something." The greatest part about this was the fact that you two really were not up to anything. That only made this more humerus (pun intended). 

"Okay then." Papyrus announced. "Let's move on from this shall we?" 

As papyrus was talking, you and Sans had a bit of a stare down out of the corner of your eye. He winked at you, causing you to roll your eyes. 

"The great Papyrus will make Spaghetti for breakfast!" "Uh Papyrus?" You started. "Yes _(y/n)_?" "Why don't I make something. I think we've all had enough of your spaghetti. Not that I don't like it-" "that's a lie." Sans muddled, cutting you off. "Just- let me make breakfast." You resumed. "Oh, okay human if you insist!" "Thanks." "Call me when you're done." Sans said before walking out of the kitchen. Probably back to his room. You walked to the stove top and Papyrus grabbed your wrist, causing you to look at him.

"_(y-y/n)_" 'did he just stutter? Is he even capable of that?!' You asked yourself. "Yes?" "You still haven't answered my question." "Oh, right..." You looked forward taking a deep breath. "Look, Papyrus, I spent a lot of time last night thinking about it, and I just...I never thought of you in that way. Y'know?" You felt the grip on your wrist loosen. "...I see." "No no no! I mean! I never thought of you like that but, I'm willing to, try." "Oh...well that's, great!" You laughed a bit. "You had me quite nervous for a moment there human." "Yeah, I probably should have started that off better. Sorry." "Worry not! For none of that matters now, you are my datefriend and that's all I care about!" Papyrus said holding his finger up in the air as he gave his speech.

You started searching through the cabinets again, finding all the things you needed. Much to your surprise. "Hey Papyrus, why do you have so many baking ingredients? I thought you only knew now to make spaghetti." "Oh, well sometimes my good friends Toriel and Frisk like to come over, and Toriel is a good baker so she leaves some stuff here for when she visits." "Ah, that makes sense."

You got everything you needed for the breakfast. Three eggs, cinnamon, vanilla, milk, sugar and bread. You were gonna make French toast. Cooking had never been what you were best at, but French toast was just one of those things you could always make. Also, all the time is French toast time you believed. So knowing how to make it was never a bad thing! "What are you making?" Papyrus asked. "Its called French toast. Its really good. You'll like it." "Then don't let me down human! I expect only the best from you." "Thanks Pap." You said as you continued mixing everything together.

You dipped the bread in the cream mixture and through it onto the pan. The bread hitting the preheated pan caused the delightful sound of sizzling food to fill the air. And the smell of vanilla left an aroma lingering in the air as well. This is one of the reason breakfast was the best meal of the day. "It smells wonderful _(y/n)_, I didn't know you could cook." "I typically don't, this is one of the things I'm actually good at making." You flipped the slice of bread onto its other side, and leaning on the counter top as you waited for it to brown."But how exactly can you smell, and eat? You, kinda lack that basic anatomy." "That's easy!"

Before you know it, Papyrus grabbed your both of your hands and pulled you close enough to him so he could put his forehead against yours gently. "Magic." He whispered. (To the best of his loud ability)

"Not only is it magic, we have tongues that absorb food." Your giggles were cut short by a low voice.

"Oh sans you came back down!"

"Way to ruin the moment douche." You teased before letting go of papyrus' hands and continuing your cooking. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty more moments." Sans reminded while sitting down at the table. "Yeah but you ruined the first moment. That means a lot to people you know! You're lucky I'm not a prep, I might have lost my shit on you for that." "If I recall correctly, you two were having a moment before I woke up." "...that wasn't a moment sans it was an...incident." "Sure, keep telling yourself that." 

Eventually, you finished up your cooking and put it all on a plate. "Wait, I almost forgot." You reached into another cabinet, pulling out a bottle of golden syrup. "There." You declared before sitting down at the table between the two brothers.

"Wow datefriend. This is exquisite!" "Thanks papyrus." "I knew you wouldn't let me down! You should make me this for every morning!" "Let's not get carried away pap, you wouldn't want to wear French toast, out believe me." 

~x~

After the three of you finished breakfast, you put your top back on over your undershirt and were getting ready to leave. Papyrus went back to his room to change out of his pajamas, and Sans walked up behind you. "I thought you were gonna say no?" You turned around to face him. "Yeah, well. I did too. But, I thought about it for a bit last night and I changed my mind. Thought I should just give it a try." After that was said, Papyrus came back out from his room in the same outfit as yesterday. "Well uh, bye." Sans said slightly awkwardly before locking himself away to do who knows what. 

Papyrus opened the door for you, you two exchanged your goodbyes as you walked out. Maybe this relationship wasn't as bad of an idea as you thought it would be?


End file.
